This invention relates to a radio paging receiver having an individual paging number and a common paging number.
A radio paging receiver of the type described comprises a receiving section for successively receiving a plurality of call signals and a plurality of message signals following the call signals, respectively, as received signals. The received signals are supplied to a decoder section to be decoded. More specifically, the decoder section is for judging whether or not each of the call signals is coincident with one of the individual paging number and the common paging number. When a specific one of the call signals is coincident with the individual call number, the decoder section receives the message signal following the specific call signal as an individual message signal. When a particular one of the call signals is coincident with the common number, the decoder section receives the message signal following the particular call signal as a common message signal.
The individual and the common message signals are supplied to a central processing unit (CPU) to be memorized as individual and common messages, respectively, in a memory section. More particularly, the memory section has first and second memory parts which are for memorizing the individual and the common message, respectively. The first and the second memory parts may memorize a plurality of individual messages and a plurality of common messages. An individual message may represent a telephone directory number of a subscriber whom a user is requested to call over the phone. A common message may represent an exchange rate.
In a conventional radio paging receiver, the CPU reads the individual and the common messages out of the first and the second memory parts, respectively, to supply a display unit with the individual and the common messages.
On displaying the common message on the display unit in the conventional radio paging receiver, it is necessary for the CPU to read all of the individual messages out of the first memory part. Namely, it is impossible to read the common message out of the second memory part until the CPU finishes reading all of the individual messages out of the first memory part.
In addition, it is impossible to read the individual message out of the first memory part until the CPU finishes reading all of the common messages out of the second memory part.
Accordingly, it is impossible to read the individual and the common messages out of the first and the second memory parts, respectively, as desired.